Alex Murphy
Alex J. Murphy was a model police officer and family man prior to his death. Subsequently, his remains were used to create OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 - better known as RoboCop. Character Overview Officer Alex J. Murphy was a dutiful, upstanding and mild-mannered Detroit Police Officer who was brutally killed in the line of duty by infamous crime boss Clarence Boddicker. Some of his organic components were later integrated into the cybernetic law enforcement entity: RoboCop - OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, by the mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products. The son of Irish, devout Roman Catholic Russell Murphy, he served at the Metro South Precinct. Murphy was married with Ellen (Nancy in RoboCop: The Series) and together had a teenage son, James. Their home was at 548 Primrose Lane. He promised Jimmy to mimic the fancy moves of T.J. Lazer to impress him. Model Police Officer "We work for a living down here, Murphy. Get your armor and suit up." : - Sgt. Reed inspiring his new blood. Steadfast in his beliefs, a mild-mannered everyman and pure of heart, Murphy was transferred to Metro West Precinct as part of OCP's drive to restructure the police department. Murphy walks through the doors to find the precinct in turmoil, its staff overworked, the cops underfunded and crime is spiraling out of control. Some cops are even threatening strike action. Only Sergeant Warren Reed seems to be keeping everything from falling to pieces. Murphy's cool headed ethic to duty, his objective style of thinking, optimism, and mild-mannered attitude render him immune to the vitriol exuded by his comrades. No matter where he is, Murphy knows his place, and knows his job. Pretty fancy moves Murphy Murphy is partnered with Officer Anne Lewis, herself a hardened veteran of Old Detroit. As the two are getting to know one another in Sector Nine in unit 154, they get their first call: a robbery in progress; the perpetrators escaping the scene in a van and heading hard down Industrial Way. After an intense, running firefight, ending when someone "drops in on them", the two police officers catch up to the van at the old steel mill. They split up, and things quickly go from bad to worse. After ambushing two gang members caught unawares, Murphy is forced to shoot one of them, then tries to arrest the second one, telling him in no uncertain terms when he tries to take his shotgun "Go ahead and do it... Dead or alive, you're coming with me." However, unbeknownst to Murphy, Lewis was punched off a high ledge earlier on and incapacitated. Alone, and knowing his shot must have alerted other nearby enemies, Murphy becomes more frantic, but the suspense is broken when two more gang members appear in the room, both armed with shotguns. Murphy is disarmed, surrounded, and made to face the gang's kingpin, none other than Clarence Boddicker, cop killer, murderer and unofficial crime boss of Old Detroit. You probably don't think I'm a very nice guy... "Buddy, I think you're slime." :- Even staring death in the face, Murphy does not compromise his values. Clarence spends no time in beating information out of Murphy concerning the whereabouts of his partner, but Joe, having just entered the room, rashly assures the rest of the gang that Lewis is history, before bringing his shotgun to bear on Murphy with the rest of the gang. Clarence then begins to torture Murphy for fun, shooting off his right hand, then leaving him to the tender mercy of his boys. First Emil shoots the remainder of his right arm off, then the gang open fire in unison, peppering his body from head to foot, dropping him to his knees in terrible anguish. Before they can finish him off, they run dry of ammo. The gang look on in astonishment as Murphy struggles, still alive. Emil signals this fact to Clarence, who saunters over, raises his pistol and fires a final shot into Murphy's head. A MedEvac team find him still alive and rush him to hospital, where a team of surgeons desperately try to save his life, but it is clear their efforts are coming to naught. His condition rapidly deteriorates, flashbacks to his early life take over reality. Defibrillation proves unsuccessful, even after a shot of adrenaline to his heart. After shocking him one last time, the surgeons pronounce him dead. It is precisely the type of tragedy OCP has been waiting for. Alex J. Murphy was reborn as part of the RoboCop Program. Category:Murphy family Category:Characters Category:RoboCop characters Category:RoboCop 2 characters Category:RoboCop 3 characters Category:Male characters Category:Police Officers Category:Male Police Officers Category:DPD Officer Category:Heroes